Please, Just Let Me Go
by Slytherins'Finest
Summary: "I can't. I can't hurt you" Hermione's dying slowly, but she needs to be set free before she can go…
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I've been thinking about for a couple of months and I just had to get it down on some paper.**

**Summary: "I can't. I can't hurt you" Hermione's dying slowly, but she needs to be set free before she can go…**

**So without further ado **

**Please, Just Let Me Go.**

**Chapter one – Epilogue**

She stared at him, long and hard.

_Maybe in another life. The thought echoed and bounced around her throbbing skull._

"I love you." He wouldn't let her leave without acknowledging it, so she softened her eyes.

"Isn't the saying 'if you love something, set it free?'" the dam broke and the tears he'd been holding back fell without restraint.

"I love you too Draco, please, just let me go."

"I just wish I had spent more time with you, Hermione" He's resolve was shattering.

She couldn't reply. Her vocal cords had stopped working.

"Good bye, Hermione Granger."

He placed a single red tulip in her palm and left.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, it was the last conscious sound she heard on earth.

**The epilogue, Please review and tell me what you think about it, its my first real story and I don't know if I' any good.**

**Pleeeeeeeeeaase I'll give you a 50 pounds…**

**Of rice…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN****: I honestly don't anything to say. But I really hate it when the chapter title gets pushed to the side bye that annoying share thingie, it should go back to the bottom. Oh well.**

**Tbh I don't know why I'm complaining I like to put it on the left anyway :/ lol.**

**OMG how could I forget my first reviewer EVER came from tudorgurl and she is officially my favourite person in the world. (NO STALKER INUEDO INTENED )**

**So without further ado **

**Please just let me go.**

**Chapter one – It's Easier to hide **

It was August 31st and Hermione made her way up the steps of the burrow to see her 3 best friends, she tried everything in her power to hide the depression that had overcome her since the beginning of summer, but it was took a large effort.

_The less I think about it, the easier it'll be and I'll be around a lot longer, at least that wait Dr Grace says.._

She was on the landing of the third floor outside of Ronald's room, preparing to face the questions they'd fire at her as soon as she walked in, when George bumped into her.

"Sorry Mione, I didn't see you there. Oi, where've you been all summer?"

'Mione' was the nickname they had all given her, claiming that 'Hermione' was a mouthful.

_Ha, lazy fuckers_

"Hey George, I'm so sorry that I've been away all summer but my family was getting jealous over the fact that I leave them every year."

It was a lie, but it was for their own good. She noted that she'd have to stick to this story so her true whereabouts wouldn't be suspected.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you had a family."

She laughed "well I guess I'll head in there, I'm going to get bombarded by the questions anyway." The smile on her face felt strained but she had to hold it through the conversation that was about to take place; so as George left, she released a deep breath and walked in.

_Here goes nothing._

_September 1__st__._

Hermione had had to spend the whole evening with Ron and Harry trying to make up for lost time and all night with Ginny. In other words, it had been a long night.

They were currently sitting in a carriage, just the four of them, on the Hogwarts express sharing the thing they had purchased from the confectionary cart.

"…and then the keeper took a ball to the – Mione, what's the matter?"

She had winced involuntarily at the headache that had been building behind her eyes since around five am, and of course Ronald just had to notice.

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit tired." She really wished he would just go back to his story about the Chudley Canon's latest victory..

Ginny smirked. "Work you too hard did I?"

"Are you sure?"

_Looks like he's gonna be a pestering bastard._

She stood up, "Actually, I think I'll just go for some air." Before anyone could comment she was out of the sliding door and walking away from it fast as she could.

After a few moments she came to a stop outside of a window, and began a slightly unnerving argument with herself.

_You know you'll have to tell them sooner or later, right?_

Her head had now begun to throb as her own voice reverberated around her head.

_And until then I shall continue to live in denial. Those were the doctor's orders right?_

_You're changing and you know it.._

_Everyone fucking changes so why can't I._

_FUCK!_

The pain in her head had rapidly increased, so much so that she lost sight in both her eyes.

_And so the pain begins._

She was rapidly becoming disoriented and could feel herself collapsing into a human heap. Quite frankly she felt nothing more than relief.

_I needed to rest my feet anyway._

As she slowly regained consciousness she realised that she was in the medical wing, and that Draco Malfoy was hovering over her.

_What the fuck? Malfoy?_

"Ahh so sleeping beauty finally awakens!" he had his trademark smirk on, but other than that his expression seemed neutral.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she sounded drained.

_Get used to it, you're gonna sound like this a lot in the not so far future._

"Now now, Granger, is that anyway to treat your knight in shining armour?"

She was baffled. Obviously seeing the confused expression on her face he elaborated

"Well, you don't honestly believe you flew up here do you? We may be practicing wizards and witches, but that's a bit farfetched" He was looking at her like she was daft.

"Why did _you _carry me up here, instead of… well anyone else?"

"You're welcome sunshine."

She didn't mean for the question to come out as rudely as it did, however she didn't feel remorse over the outcome.

_Well look who's grown a pair _

_Shut up._

"Erm… Okay well thank you."

Draco smiled "well Granger it's been a long for years, and I was just wondering i – if we could try being civil towards each other. It's honestly the only reason why I'm still here."

_It's as if he knows what'll inevitably happen .._

She stated for a moment at the sudden request of friendship, _or close enough to it,_ from him and decided that she didn't have it in her to continue holding on to the petty grudge any longer.

"Alright Malfoy, we'll be friends."

He smiled, stood by the door awkwardly for a few moments before leaving without a backwards glance.

_Well that was weird._

_You're telling me._

_Shut up!_

The voice in her head that felt the need to comment on everything was really beginning to bug her, as was the fact that every time it spoke, its voice echoed around her skull causing a new headache to form.

She remembered the day it first spoke to her. It wasn't a day she desired to remember but, she remembered it nonetheless. 2 years ago, summer of their third year. The golden trio was stronger than ever, and they'd just saved 2 innocent souls. To put it shortly she felt as though she'd just made the world a far better place. These were the kind of things that made her happy. It may seem odd to some people, but it was right to her and that was all that had mattered.

She could still hear her mother's sobs, feel her father's anguish and through all their sadness, her resignation.

There's no going back from here, Granger dear. Those were the last words she heard that day.

_You seem to be ending most of your days via passing out, I wonder why that is.. _

**Well there it is. Probably the shittiest story you've read on fanfiction today, but I'll never know unless you review review review ;)**

**Oh and I probably sound like a douchebag, but if you wouldn't mind, could someone please pm how you find your reviews on your account because I'm honestly baffled :/..**

**Tenny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, some of you don't like to review but I know your all there. You're just a bit shy but that alright.**

**I'm incredibly sorry it took me so long to me to post this, but I've just had so many exams that had to be done.**

**LadyBookworm80, I understand that you're a bit confused but it's only the beginning, however I promise to try my best to clear things up.**

**pillowwolfpup aww that's so sweet**

**marialouri Thank you for the lovely review**

**On to the story**

**J.K Rowling: BITCH! Two chapters on, and you haven't written one disclaimer! YOU TRYNA STEAL MY STORY?**

**Tenny: *Yelps* No I just forgot.. everything but the plot belongs to J.K Rowling, *a few tear drops fall***

**J.K Rowling: Better **

**Please just let me go..**

**Chapter two – **

She'd been released from Miss Pomfrey's care the next day, under the strict instructions to drink lots of fluids and try to get enough sleep.

_With the way you pass out every few hours, that shouldn't be a problem._

_Shut up._

It wasn't so much that she hated the voice, although she really did, it was more of the fact that she hated the pain the voice generated. On the days when it was really bad she could hardly speak or hear a thing. Of course, the only people who had witnessed her struggling were her parents, and she planned to keep it that way. She couldn't have anyone feeling sympathy towards her; that was probably the only thing that could break her at the moment.

On her way to the great hall, she saw her new 'friend' heading in the opposite direction. Deciding that they weren't actually close enough to stop and have a decent conversation, she simply smiled at Draco, when they locked eyes and continued on her journey.

As soon as she sat down at the table all eyes fell on her. It was slightly unnerving, and she couldn't help but throw a less than polite look in their direction.

"Erm... hey Hermione," It was Ginny who was brave enough to greet her.

Now on a normal occasion, she would have gone all shy with this much attention, but right now she really couldn't find it in her to smile. Instead she hardened her eyes and turned to face her spectators.

"Why are you all staring at me?" there was nothing wrong with the words, however the way they we're said could have lost you about four friends in twelve seconds…

Seeing as everyone was shocked into silence at the thought that Hermione Granger could be anything other than polite, Hermione decided that her toast would taste better on the go. She stood up; again not smiling, took her toast and began the journey to her next lesson.

She was lost in her thoughts again.

_Already, people have begun to dislike you. I kind of thought it'd take a bit longer than that, however I'm not surprised in the slighted. No one really liked book-worm grange from the beginning, did they?_

She wanted to tell the voice to shut up, but she couldn't, because it was telling the truth. And that was the thought that brought tears to her eyes. Harry, Ginny and Ron may have claimed to love her, but if Harry ever had to choose between her and Ginny, he'd always choose Ginny; because she was the love of his life and vice versa. It'd be exactly the same for Ron seeing as she was his family and family always came first for the Weasly's.

_Who are you? You're just the know-it-all that no one can ever compete with._

_If you couldn't do their homework for them, they wouldn't care about you in the slightest_

_They'll be glad when you-_

"STOP!" She hadn't meant to scream the word aloud, but she was frustrated and that seemed to be the only way to get the word to cease. Most of the school was at breakfast, so there wasn't anyone to witness her outburst at least that was what she though thought until a tentative voice sounded behind her.

"A-are you okay?" She whipped around so fast, that she was overcome with a sudden surge of whiplash. She blinked twice in an act of steadying herself.

"I'm fine." She snapped. Never mind the fact that she had tear streaks on her face, or that she had just appeared to have been talking to herself. She was fine and that was the only answer anyone was going to get. She didn't need their pity, or their fake friendship, she was exactly fine the way thing we're. If things wanted to change, they'd change because that was their destiny, not because she was going to die.

The thought echoed around her skull.

_I'm going to die._

_You're going to die. _

_I'm going to die. There, I've said it. You can fucking stop tormenting me now!_

To an outsider she looked like she was suffering from a very intense migraine, which is why Draco had approached her intending to take her to madam Pomfrey.

When he was about an inch away from her face, Hermione snapped back into reality. Her eyes focused on his face and she was overcome with the overwhelming desire to forget.

_He's hot, and you want to forget it all. Why not give it a try?_

She frowned before she realised the voice was right. His strong jaw, pointed nose and steely grey eye; eyes the colour of an oncoming storm whose depth seemed never ending. His crimson lips. She wanted to kiss his red as fuck lips. Not because she wanted him, which wouldn't be hard to want, but because she wanted to live her life. 15 and she'd only ever kissed one boy. She was tired of waiting for Ron, he wasn't ready, and she didn't have enough time to wait.

Plus those were the doctor's orders right? _live life as much as you can. _There wasn't a wizard cure to this illness, she should know, she had been researching all summer. Therefore she had to accept the fact that she was going to die and start bloody living.

With those thoughts in mind, she closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her lips to his. He didn't have time to react before she was moulding her lips with his in a searing kiss.

_Interesting, it's not cold. _Actually if she was being honest with herself, the kiss was amazing. As their tongues fought for dominance she couldn't help but moan in absolute pleasure. This had to be her best kiss ever; however, considering she had only ever kissed Ron, she didn't really have much to go by.

She honestly didn't want stop, even though anyone could have been watching them – in fact that made her want to kiss him even more – but she was tired and her ecstasy was being dimmed by the pain forming behind her closed eyes.

Taking a step back, she smirked at Draco's baffled expression and headed over to McGonagall's office.

ooOoo

"… why Miss Granger I'm terribly so-"

"Thank you Miss McGonagall, I'll just be on my way now." Hermione had just given her the note Dr Grace had written for her, however she didn't want the pity that was rolling of the Gryffindor head's tongue so she got up and left.

If you're gonna fucking live, I guess there's a little disrespect here and there right?

ooOoo

It was the end of the day and Hermione was sitting in the library, reading a muggle novel about vampires – twilight **(sue me but I had to put it in there hehe) **simply because she wanted to.

She was utterly lost in the land of fiction when she felt some one knees brush hers under the table. With a startled gasp she looked up into the bottomless grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

She thought about it for a moment and decided that their earlier kiss needn't be forgotten.

"Look, Granger," he paused and frowned the said "Hermione, when I said we should be friends, I wasn't thinking about a relationship…"

"And what give you the impression that I was?"

He started again for the umpteenth time today and replied, "well I honestly didn't think that a girl could kiss a dude like that without trying to tie them down…"

"Well I guess I'm not like the others"

"..However I really enjoyed it"

He regarded her for a long moment and she stared back in return. All the while her mind and the _voice _contemplating a way for the proposal she was deliberating to sound not so sluttish.

_*huff* Just say it no one gives a fuck if sluttish._

Deciding that the voice was probably right she blurted.. "How do you feel about a no strings attached relationship?"

He smirked, "Sounds great to me"

**Well what did you think? Please let me know by pressing that little review button on the end *wink wink***

**Also I'd like to apologise again for taking so long to update this story of mine I honestly tried my best to finish it but science is a bitch that believe it has to occupy you whole mind, and still make you fail **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyaaa :D I've been sick since Tuesday, so here I am on a Saturday night on a tissue bed, with my massive granny glasses on to prevent myself getting a headache, whilst I sort out my friends relationship problems and cry to myself listening to ed sheeran's cold coffee. It's amazing the things I do for people right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise and am making no money from writing this. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3 – Awkward moments are bitches**

So obviously, the fact that Hermione had so openly made her proposal caused both teens reluctance to come face to face with each other.

_Sometimes I wonder what goes through that feeble mind of ours, honestly. _

_It's not our mind! It's mine and I'd be really grateful if you would leave it._

She hated the dumb voice. This used to hate mostly be because it was a reminder of the bastard growing in the head, what with its constant headaches and its snarky comments , however, her main problem was the fact that it kept pointing out that she had ruined her chances of finding a release with Malfoy.

_Do you know what, yeah? I don't care because quite frankly, there was nothing wrong with the way I said things._

_Keep telling yourself that…_

_GO AWAY_

It had been about 4 days since Hermione had spoken to Draco and she really couldn't tell who was avoiding who.

Taking another leap of faith, sincerely hoping she'd get better results in this than her last, she decided she'd approach him.

_Tomorrow, after potions definitely_

Speak of the devil the devil and he shall appear…

Draco entered the library where she had been trying in vain to complete her muggle studies essay and sat opposite her.

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

The awkward moment, though, wasn't appreciable on her side seeing as the fucker of a voice decided that then was it's time to shine.

_Haha he's here to tell you to stop talking to him._

_Shut up_

_He thinks you're weird_

_Shut up_

_I won't be surprised if he calls you a mudblood as says everything was a joke, right from when he asked to be friends._

_SHUT UP!_

Whenever her tormentor began its reverie in her mind, it took over everything. She literally forgot everything and anything apart from what he was telling her.

So when she felt Draco run his pointer finger glide down from her temple to her chin, she was jolted back to reality with a start. They were still staring at each other even though now it seemed like his train of thought had changed. She noticed that he was very close to her. Much closer than a person would voluntarily be if they wanted to kick the other person out of their life, right?

"Are you alright?" He sounded a bit uneasy

"Yes of course I am, why do you ask?"

"Well every time you're quiet or something, you get this look that's like full of pain… and… well yeah"

_This is actually painful to watch hahaha, I love it_

The voice obviously didn't have a face seeing as it was in her head but she could, very clearly, picture the cringe worthy grin it'd be wearing if it did.

"Oh, that's erm just my thinking face."

_Hahahaha you're so dumb!_

"Oh right" Malfoy looked as if he wanted to bolt, so she did the only thing she could think of to stop him from doing so.

She kissed him.

_Ugh give him a chance next time yeah?_

He pulled her right onto his lap whilst he slipped his tongue into her mouth and they began their battle for dominance.

_Alright so he's getting into the kiss it's probably just because he thinks he's getting laid, Haha. Oh wait he doesn't know you're a virgin does he? Ahaha this is too good. What kind of virgin proposes a no string relationship? Seriously_

The thought actually hadn't struck her before the voice said it.

Trying to be as cooperative as possible in the kiss they were currently sharing, Hermione put all of her might into it. When he finally pulled away they were both breathing heavily, even though Hermione wasn't present through half of the kiss.

"Le – lets go somewhere else…" Draco sounded hesitant and just straight up scared.

"Erm o - okay" she tried a smile but was pretty certain; it looked more like an awkward grimace.

_Everything is just awkward today, isn't it? _

_Alright I'm begging you please for merlin's sake shut UP!_

She didn't get a response

_Thank you _

"So where are we going to go?" they had been walking around looking for somewhere private for a couple of minutes now and she was getting tired. To top it off the fact that the voice had been commenting on everything all morning had made her head begin to pound. If they were really going to do what she suspected when they got alone, she didn't think she was going to be able to go through with it, and that would be a bummer.

"We're here now." They had stopped in front of the room of requirements and he sounded, if possible, even more nervous when he pointed that fact out that when he suggested they leave the library.

"Right" This could have quite possibly been considered as the most awkward moment ever.

They had entered the room and she was seated on a coach in the middle of the room while he stood facing her on the closed door.

She tried a smile and before she knew it his lips were attacking hers again and she put everything she had into the kiss. She decided that if talking made it awkward then it wasn't need in their relationship.

**Well this chapter was absolutely shit, even I know that. However I think I'm discontinuing this story. Not many people are reading it, and I don't have much of an inspiration for it. So if this is the last chapter goodbye and I'm sorry. **


End file.
